Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a program operation of a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory cell array for storing data.
The memory cell array includes a plurality of memory blocks. Each of the memory blocks includes a plurality of cell strings having a plurality of memory cells.
To increase integration of semiconductor devices, 3-dimensional cell strings, which are aligned perpendicularly with the semiconductor substrate, have recently been developed. When a program voltage is applied to a gate, memory cells of a 3-dimensional semiconductor device are programmed by trapping negative charges in a charge trap layer.
However, because the charge trap layer extends along adjacent memory cells, negative charges that are trapped in the charge trap layer may be easily dissipated toward adjacent memory cells. Thus, retention characteristics of the semiconductor device may be degraded.